Victor Fries (Prime Earth)
Quickly brought to Arkham Asylum, Fries did not remain in captivity very long. A few minutes past midnight, Freeze wasted no time in escaping and used only a frozen crayon to escape his cell and return to Gotham. Retrieving a spare Cold Gun from the Penguin, Mr. Freeze attempted to leave the city forever with his beloved, cryogenically frozen Nora. The villain's attempt was foiled by the heroic team of Nightwing, Robin, and Batman, disabling the villain and once again returning him to Arkham for the second time that night. Burning Cold Batwoman Sometime shortly after the death of Robin, Fries battled Batwoman and Hawkfire, who were trying to recover one of his cryoweapons. After being frozen in a block of ice, Hawkfire exploded the block with her flamethrowers, sending a spike of ice through Fries's calf and crippling him, ensuring his capture. Arkham War When the Crime Syndicate invaded Earth and seemingly killed the Justice League, multiple prisons around the world were ripped open, allowing the criminals inside to run rampant. The lunatics from Arkham Asylum, freed from their cells and with no Batman to stop them, decided to divide Gotham between themselves, each super villain getting a district of the city. However, Bane was not a fan of this arrangement, instead wanting Gotham all to himself, and recruited the prisoners of Blackgate Penitentiary to follow him into battle against the Arkhamites in what would later be called the "Arkham War". Mr. Freeze, siding with his Arkham brothers, was given the task by Scarecrow to work on reviving the army of Talon assassins that they had just stolen from underneath Blackgate. Partnering up with Mad Hatter to both revive and mind control the killer zombies into working for the Arkham side, the two criminals stayed at the base while the two sides brawled in the streets. Fries took a break from his science experiments to go on patrol with Clayface when the Rogues arrived in the war-torn Gotham. The icy villain tried to convince Weather Wizard to create a blizzard in Gotham with his powers, giving Mr. Freeze an edge in the war and practically a guaranteed win for the Arkhamites. However, the Rogues wanted no part in what they thought was a futile war and, therefore, were met with resistance from the two maniacs. While the Rogues escaped Gotham, Freeze and Clayface were left in the war zone, fighting off Black Mask and his False Face Society. Finally reviving the Talons, the Arkhamites sent the assassins to lay siege on Bane's forces but, between him and his own Talon, the Blackgate side withstood the attack. In a final effort to beat Bane, Scarecrow drugged his Arkham Army by lacing their celebratory wine with Venom, turning Freeze and the other Arkhamites into hulking super strength giants. Even with their new found strength, though, the lunatics were defeated by Bane, a much more experienced Venom user, who victoriously stood over his enemies, declaring himself the winner of the Arkham War. Eternal Endgame When the Joker returned to Gotham with an endgame for Batman in mind, the city was put into a state of chaos. The clown infected the population of Gotham with a special variation of his Joker Venom, essentially making every citizen of Gotham a mindless laughing zombie. Fries, incarcerated in Arkham Manor, was freed during Joker's takeover by Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, impersonating the clown and taking Joker's plan a step farther by infecting his asylum with the toxin as well. Mr. Freeze and a couple other villains, because of the high concentration of chemicals in their blood already, seemed to have a natural resistance to the toxin and worked together to escape the asylum past the hordes of Jokerized inmates and employees. Finally arriving in Gotham, the escaped criminals discovered the city was just as mad as the manor. Finding Killer Croc and Penguin, Freeze, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane clung together in the anarchistic city. The group, knowing that Joker had gone too far this time, agreed to help Batman and his allies as crowd control when the Bat went to finally confront the Joker in center city. Joker, anticipating the attack, tried to release an even more potent version of the virus on Freeze and the other traitors, but Batman managed to administer a cure through their gas masks before his and the Joker's apparent death in the caves below Gotham. | Powers = * : After being bathed in cryo-chemicals, Fries' biology was altered, causing his skin skin cells to capture and store the cold around him. This causes his body temperature to run at 23 degrees Fahrenheit. ** : Because of Fries' extremely low body temperature, anything his skin comes into contact with will freeze. ** : The cryo-chemicals that he was bathed in were meant for cryo-stasis, thereby implying that he might not be aging or is aging at an extremely slowed rate. ** : Because of the cryo-chemicals Fries displayed some Immunity to Joker Venom. | Abilities = * ** ** *** ** ** * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = * Cryo-Suit: Wears a suit that keeps his body temperature below freezing. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Mister Freeze's Cold Gun' *'Ice Grenade' *'Mister Freeze's Cold Glove' | Notes = * Mister Zero/Freeze (Victor Fries) was created by Dave Wood and Sheldon Moldoff, first appearing as Mister Zero in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Scott Snyder and Greg Capullo's New 52 Batman series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Criminals